Marimite: The Titanic Version
by LifeAsMonica007
Summary: Maria Watches Over Us, with a Titanic twist. All Marimite characters included. Read, find out, and review.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys? Well, uh...I recently got into anime and the second one I saw was Marimite. I just love the characters, can't help it. So I trolled Fanfiction and read a bunch of fanfics. Now, I guess I'm writing one. Lol, please enjoy. P.S...this is going to sound really stupid but I've never completely Titanic, just bits and pieces. Lol, ironic huh? I believe it'll give the story a sort of a...refreshing twist. Please bear with me, I hope I don't disappoint**.

Chapter One: Introduction

Eighteen year old Ogasawara Sachiko stared at the ocean with displeasure as she was waiting to board the S.S Titanic on a dock with hundreds of people behind her. It was already about to be five o'clock. She didn't even have to ask for the time, she could already tell sunset was approaching. The sunset made her blue eyes look a bit darker, although it was a pity no one really knew the true pain behind them. Her mother and little cousin that were both at her side, failing to notice it for quite some time. Another ten minutes passed as Ogasawara Sayako finally noticed the frown on her daughters lips. While instantly knowing the reason why, she tried to contain her own frown.

"Now Sachiko, it is not very ladylike to frown." Sayako reprimaded quietly so the people waiting behind them wouldn't hear. After a pregnant pause she realized her daughter Sachiko wasn't listening. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately these past few days.

"Dear sister Sachiko?" Matsudaira Touko asked gently. Five more seconds passes as Sachiko exited her haze.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in confusion, unaware that her mother and her little cousin were trying to get her attention earlier.

"Sa-chan, need I remind you that you are to be married in nine days? Honestly child, manners. What happens when your husband is talking about something very important to you and you're caught not paying attention? That's very disrespectful." Sayako reprimanded once more.

"Mother..." Sachiko started.

"Not if's or buts, I thought I raised a lady. So Sachiko, at least try not to look so displeased."

"No promises." Sachiko muttereed.

"Excuse me young lady?" Sayako asked.

"Nothing mother, nothing at all." Sachiko said as she looked off into the distance again. She wondered when the crew would finally let the passengers board it. Although Sachiko was never really known for her patience. She examined how humongous the boat looked. Examined it from top to bottom.

_ 'Not even God could sink this ship.'_ Sachiko thought to herself of the newspaper headline she read a few hours ago in interest. 'Unsinkable huh? Yeah right.'

"Dear sister Sachiko?" Touko asked quietly in concern.

"Yes Touko-chan?" Sachiko replied. Surprising Touko, who expected Sachiko not to be listening.

"What are you thinking about?" Her little cousin asked in interest. Sachiko wasn't really sure on how to even begin her explaination of thoughts.

"Well Touko-chan, I'm just thinking that-"

"Ah! Sa-chan! There you are! I apologize for being tardy. Good help is so hard to find these days." Her fiancé Kashiwagi Suguru said aloud as he pushed to the crowd and extended his arms and pulled Sachiko into a hug. "My, you're tense." He noted. Sachiko fought strongly to avoid the urge of rolling her eyes.

"Hello Suguru," Sayako said as he hugged her and Touko as well.

"Hello dear brother Suguru." Touko chimed in.

"Auntie, Touko-chan, good day." Suguru said as he concluded his hug and tipped his hat. "Where's uncle Tooru?"

"He's somewhere in the crowd back there talking to a few clients. You know my husband, he works 24/7." Sayako answered.

"Don't I know it." Suguru chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Sachiko's tense shoulders. "Yikes, Sa-chan, you need a message really bad. Your shoulders are awfully tense."

'I heard you the first time'. Sachiko thought bitterly. "Thank you for your concern Suguru, but I'll be fine." Sachiko responded politely as she continued to stare at the ship remaining in the distance. Another three more minutes and it would finally be at the dock. She looked behind her and noticed her Oneesama from high school, Mizuno Youko, was also talking to a few clients of her own. Being a lawyer meant always being on call, or at least for Youko. 'She's almost as much as a workaholic as my father.' Sachiko thought to herself.

"So dear brother Suguru, how are you planning to spend your 18th birthday?" Touko asked. It was one of the reasons they decided to board the S.S Titanic after all, to celebrate Suguru's 18th birthday and of course, managing some clients of Ogasawara Tooru. (Sachiko's father.)

"Well, it is only three days away, so I guess it's going to be a surprise, Touko-chan." Suguru said as he patted Touko's head, while surprisingly managing to keep her banana curls perfectly in tact.

A surprise it would be indeed.

* * *

"Yumi! Can you hand me that bucket of coal over there?" Satou Sei said as she made her way over to her friend, and recently new co-worker, seventeen year old Fukuzawa Yumi.

"Of course." Yumi chirped in her optimistic tone of voice as she handed Sei the coal filled bucket.

"Damn it, I'm going to need another bucket." Sei said as she looked at one of the boilers.

"I got one right here." Hasekura Rei said as she walked right beside Sei.

"Thanks Rei, hey, where's Yoshino? I haven't seen her all day." Sei asked as Rei was tossing the coal on to the fire. Shimazu Yoshino was Rei's cousin.

"She's a little ill, so her mother advised her to take a day off." Rei grunted as finished putting the last of the coal in the boiler.

"Oh my goodness, is she going to be okay?" Yumi asked as she wiped her dirty hands on her pants while watching Rei and Sei finish up their jobs.

"Yes she's going to be okay. She wanted you to come by her room later today when you get the chance." Rei answered, wiping sweat away from her forehead.

"I will." Yumi smiled, thinking what she would tell her friend of the day's work. She'd probably just tell her about how Sei tripped over a cord, or how Rei almost got a bucket of oil mixed up with a bucket of water and ended up spilling both. Yoshino was sure to feel better once Yumi was done making her laugh. Sei, Rei, Yumi, Yoshino, and Yumi's brother were all part of the Titanic's lower deck crew. The lower deck crew helped the ship properly move and always made sure the boilers were stoked, brought the coal to the engine room and kept the fires lit. This room was called the Engine Room. Once Sei finished putting her bucket of coal into the boiler, Yumi's brother, Fukuzawa Yuuki, came down the Engine Room.

"Boss says you guys are done for your shifts. They're about to let passengers board in five more minutes." Yuuki said.

"Ah, so the old geezer is finally going to let the rich folk board huh? Interesting." Sei smirked as she wiped her oil filled hands with her towel.

"Sei..." Rei reprimanded. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"What?" Sei said defensively, "It's true. They whine for everything! Ah! My room got the wrong color of flowers! I asked for light pink! Not dark pink, you filthy peasant! Ahhh, my trousers are made of the wrong fabric! Someone's getting FIRED!" Sei intimated and flung her arms in the air for dramatic effect, causing Rei, Yumi, and Yuuki to burst out laughing. Yumi filed Sei's outburst in here mind for future reference to tell a sick Yoshino about later.

"Ah, there's my favorite crew." Captain Toudo said as he finished climbing the ladder downwards to the Engine Room to check on his crew.

"Technically, we're your only crew.." Sei reminded.

"Good day to you too, Miss Satou." The Captain said as he tipped his hat. "Good day, Captain." The crew said simaltaneously.

"How's Shimako-san doing?" Yumi asked.

"My daughters' doing really well actually. She's in Yoshino's room with Noriko right now, talking about Lord knows what." Captain Toudo answered. "Noriko really wants to work down here, but she's only sixteen. Plus, my men...and women, are quite the large crew, so there's no available jobs at the moment."

"Eh, Shimako-san, always had a knack for taking care of people." Sei said, a look of pride adorning her features as she talked about her Petite Seour from high school. She was also proud that she found a Petite Seour of her own. Noriko seemed to be handling her well, and vice versa. Which was all that Sei could ever ask for as an Oneesama.

"Unlike you." Rei kidded, causing a playful glare from Sei and giggles from the Yumi and Yuuki.

"I care a lot! For example, I care about my next meal. Captain Toudo..."

"Buffet's at eight." The Captain said.

"Hell yes!" Sei exclaimed.

"Language, Miss Satou" The Captain warned.

"Ahhhh Mr. Toudo, even after two years you're still trying to change me." Sei said happily. "Well I dunno about you guys, but I'm taking a bath, taking a nap, and then going to the buffet once all the rich folk have gone. I expect all of you there, especially you Yumi-chan. I get bored without you." Sei said. "I'll be going." Sei concluded as she started climbing the ladder.

"I have to go to, make sure Yoshino's okay." Rei said as she exited as well. As the two left, the captain checked his watch.

"Eh, looks like the passengers are starting to get on board. I need to check with the upper deck crew to make sure everything is in order. Yuuki, thank you for working the early morning shift. And Yumi, thank you so much for taking the afternoon, you two are some of my best workers, and I don't take that lightly, thank you, you two."

"No problem." Yumi and Yuuki said, smiling.

"Then, I'll be on my way." Captain Toudo said as he started climbing the ladder.

"And then there were two..." Yumi joked and Yuuki chuckled.

"C'mon Yumi, you know how mom gets if we're a little late from work. Plus, you need to bathe, you stink."

"Hey!" Yumi's face reddened and Yuuki laughed. "You didn't smell like honey and flowers this morning either, now let's go little brother." Yumi retaliated as she playfully smacked her brothers' arm and started up the ladder.

"Hey! Wait a second you!" Yuuki argued back as he began climbing the ladder as well. The two raced each other back to their room, resulting in a tie between the Fukuzawa siblings.

"How many times have I told you to not to run?" Their mother giggled as she noticed how dirty was. "Yumi..."

"I'm getting in the bath right now." Yumi answered and smiled.

"You better, we have to be downstairs to greet a few of the guests later today. Her mother laughed. "Plus, you stink."

"Honestly!" Yumi face reddened more as she walked to the bath and Yuuki and her mother were still laughing behind her.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of Titanic: Marimite Style. I know it's not exactly like Titanic, a lot unlike it even, but I think that makes it a little unpredictable. Anyway, pretty pretty please hit that little review button below and give me your feedback. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it. Good day! Oh and no copyright intended! Everything belongs to their respected owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Misery Hates Company

"Goodness, this ship is absolutely splendid!" Sayako complimented as she, Suguru, Sachiko, and Touko were taking their own little tour of the S.S Titanic after the Captain explained the basics.

"It's extraordinary." Touko gaped, and then quickly regained her composure after she remembered it wasn't really lady-like to 'gape'. She nearly blushed at her own eagerness.

"It's absolutely marvelous." Suguru chuckled at Touko's excitement and wrapped his left arm around Sachiko. "Don't you think, Sa-chan?" He asked. After five seconds without a response from Sachiko, he glanced at her, concerned. "Sa-chan?"

"Oh yes, indeed. It's wonderful." Sachiko responded as she quickly snapped out of her daze, hoping to avoid another lecture from her mother. She even added a small smile to prove that she was alright. But even a blind man could see behind that smile. At times like this she wished she was as good as an actress as Touko was, so she could easily hide her emotions. She was about to say something else, when her father approached them.

"Ah! There's my family! I apologize I had a few more clients to attend to." Ogasawara Tooru explained with a smile as he put an arm around his wife and looked happily at his family. "What do all of you think about the ship? It sure is something, isn't it?"

"It is indeed, Uncle." Suguru agreed. "Absolutely stunning." He added.

"It sure is. I just got back from exploring the Dining Room and the Grand Staircase, and I have to admit that the builders did an amazing job building it, don't you think, Sa-chan?" Tooru asked his daughter.

"They did." Sachiko agreed, gloomily.

"Yes, yes they did." Tooru agreed, not noticing his daughter's sorrow. "Now if you will excuse Suguru and I, we have some very important things to address." Tooru smiled as he put an arm around Suguru and turned to walk away in a different direction. "Now, Suguru my boy, about the business…" was all the ladies heard as Suguru and Tooru walked away.

"Sachiko, honestly!" Sayako reprimanded.

"What is it, mother?" Sachiko asked, playing innocent.

"Do not 'what is it mother' me, young lady. How many times have I told you to pay attention? Honestly child! I-"

"Oh, um…hello, am I interrupting something?" Youko asked nervously as she met up with her little sister's family.

"Oh, hello Youko. No, nothing really. What are your thoughts on the ship?" Sayako asked as she shot Sachiko a disapproving look, who unsurprisingly, didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Well, I haven't really token the time to take my own little tour, but from what I've seen so far I'd have to say I'm very impressed." Youko smiled. "I've been working with clients mostly all day so I haven't really token any time for myself, actually." Youko explained.

"Oh, I see." Sayako explained. She did know that Mizuno Youko was actually one of the first female lawyers, so she understood the responsibility and the dedication it took. Although, she didn't really agree with that too much. She believed the men should take care of the responsibilities of business and the women take care of the home and the children. That's how she and her ancestors were raised, it was basically pure tradition. "Well I am feeling a little lightheaded from walking around all day, so I'm going to head to my room and wait for Tooru to finish his business talk with Suguru. Sa-chan? Touko-chan? Do you two know where to find your room?"

"Yes." The both replied in unison. Before they boarded the ship they agreed that both Sachiko and Touko would be sharing a room. Sayako and Tooru would be sharing a room as well. Suguru and Youko would get their own rooms, nevertheless, not too far from the Ogasawara family.

"Splendid." Sayako responded. "It is getting quite late. I trust you two to be responsible. After all Sa-chan, you just turned eighteen a few months ago, and you just turned sixteen a few months ago as well, Touko-chan. I expect you two to act like ladies, nothing less. Understand?" Sayako commanded jaggedly.

"Yes ma'am." Touko answered immediately.

"Yes mother." Sachiko answered slowly, miserably so.

"Good, I'll see you both in the morning then. Good evening Youko, Sa-chan, Touko-chan." Sayako waved as she dismissed herself and walked towards her room on the other side of the ship.

"So Sachiko, how are you feeling?" Youko asked as she patted her little sister's head.

"Just peachy, Oneesama." Sachiko lied. "So Touko-chan, you're now the youngest Rosa Chinesis at Lillian High School," Sachiko continued and changed the subject, hoping Youko didn't catch up to her lie. "I expect you to take all the pointers that I taught you this year and use them to your advantage. I also expect you to find a Petite Seour who you can manage to love and care for with all your heart, do you understand me?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes, Oneesama." Touko answered, respectfully.

"Good." Sachiko responded, desolately. During her second year at Lillian High School, Sachiko tried to find a Petite Seour of her own, she searched many girls, but out of all the girls she met, she never found one that particularly interested her. They came close, but Sachiko always felt like there was something missing among those girls. So she decided to just give up her search for her own little sister right after Christmas. After that a new year came and when her own Oneesama graduated months later, Touko came in as a first year student. And Sachiko quickly made Touko her own Petite Seour before the banana curled girl even entered the gates of Lillian. Much to everyone's surprise, especially the Yamayuri council, who never heard Sachiko once utter the name 'Touko' until the day she came in and introduced Touko-chan as her Petite Seour and the new 'Rosa Chinesis en bouton'.

"Sachiko, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Youko asked.

"Of course Oneesama." Sachiko answered. "Touko-chan, if you would excuse us.

"Of course, I'll see you when you get to the room, dear sister Sachiko." Touko responded and walked off.

"Yes, Oneesama?" Sachiko asked, wondering what her older sister wanted to talk to her about.

"Sachiko…what's wrong?" Youko asked. "I see that you've been very disconnected from every sort of conversation this entire day. In fact, it seems like you're growing more and more disconnected as the days pass and your wedding day approaches." Youko explain, causing Sachiko eyes to grow wide. "Is it Suguru and this marriage? I understand, but-"

"No, Oneesama, I do not think you particularly understand." Sachiko interrupted, rudely. "Please don't say you understand me when it's quite clear you do not." She snapped.

"Sachiko…"

"Oneesama, I'm fine." Sachiko responded and began to walk off.

"Sachiko!" Youko called loudly. "Sachiko!" But Sachiko didn't listen. As soon as she was sure Youko wasn't following her, she ran. She wasn't sure where, but she just ran. As tears began emerging from her eyes, all she knew was that she didn't want to live to see tomorrow. It wasn't like anyone could understand her pain.

Ever since Sachiko was a little girl she was always raised to be better than average, the best, actually. Everything fun was completely off limits. She already knew proper manners before she even learned her first words. As she grew older, she began to notice that her father and grandfather would bring home different women that weren't her mother. She never asked, however. As she grew older she began to realize that those women were mistresses. She would pass by the long, lonely hallway at night when she couldn't go to sleep and would hear her mother crying in agony. She always wondered why father never comforted her, and as she grew older, she found out the reason for that as well. He was out with his mistresses.

After that she grew angry. At the age of thirteen she swore to herself that she would rather die than be involved in a loveless marriage, after seeing the pain and the agonizing grief it caused her mother. So she was really happy when one day her parents announced that she was to be married to her cousin Suguru once they both turned eighteen. She always liked her cousin Suguru. When they were younger and weren't in school they would always play with each other, and listen to one another, and just have a great good time. Sometimes Sachiko would feel that he was her only friend. Her only true friend. So she was really devastated when on the summer before High School he confessed that he would never love her as a lover or as a wife. Although at the time it still hurt, it didn't really sink in. Sachiko still had hopes that maybe she and Suguru could possibly love each other in the future. After all, the boy was only twelve at the time. But as more and more time passed it started sinking in that he was telling her the truth. He would never love her as a lover or a wife because he liked men.

When everything finally sunk in Sachiko was both heartbroken and disgusted. Was she really less unattractive than a guy? She blamed herself, she blamed Suguru, and she blamed everyone for her problems after that. And then she immediately built up walls. Walls that would never break and were never meant to be broken. And they never were. Not by Suguru, not by Touko-chan, and surprisingly, not even Youko.

As she was running to heaven only knows where Sachiko thought about all this once more. Growing more angry and bitterer every moment, she finally decided that if this was the way she was going to feel every day for the rest of her life, she didn't want to live anymore. She didn't want a loveless marriage, she didn't want to produce and heir with a man she didn't love, and more importantly, she didn't want to live to see tomorrow. As she ran she saw that the sun was going down, and determined that that was the last sunset she would ever see.

* * *

_"So c'mon girl won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight. So c'mon girl won't you come out tonight, we can paint the town and-"_

"Yum! Are you almost done with that bath? Some of us still need to bathe too, ya know." Her brother knocked on the door and interrupted her singing.

"Yuuki!" Yumi said in embarrassment. "Give me a minute!"

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Yuuki whined.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get out right now." Yumi rolled her eyes, stood up, drained the water, and dried herself off. She put on a white long sleeve shirt and light brown pants. She then put on her suspenders and fixed her hair. After that she put on some clean socks and her dark brown shoes that she used for work. She decided she would shine them tonight after she got back from dinner. "Okay, it's all yours." Yumi smiled at her younger brother as she exited the small bathroom.

"Haha… you look like a guy." Yuuki chuckled as he poked his sister.

"Do I make a cute guy?" Yumi imitated and put her hands together, causing Yuuki to burst out laughing.

"Sure Yumi, whatever helps you sleep at night." Yuuki answered, causing Yumi to pout.

"Honestly! Yuuki!" Yumi said as her face flushed, causing Yuuki to laugh even harder.

"Haha just kidding sis. Oh and by the way are you planning on going somewhere right now?" Yuuki asked.

"Why yes, I was actually just about to go and check on Yoshino, why?" Yumi answered.

"Rei came by a little earlier and asked if you could go wake up Sei. She said she tried knocking but she didn't get no response besides snores. You know how long that woman can sleep. And you also know how crabby she gets if she misses a meal. Plus Shimako and Noriko haven't been found after they left Yoshino's room. I suppose they're off exploring the ship or something." Yuuki said.

"Haha oh yes, I know. No problem. I'll go wake her up right now." Yumi responded as she smiled at her brother and walked out of the room. She always knew Satou Sei was a sleeper.

As Yumi was walking around the main deck she noticed that there was no one there. She figured the crew was off at the dining room helping the rich folk get settled for their evening meals. Yumi never had anything against the rich folk, although she did have a history with them. When she was little she remembered she was playing at the playground with this one girl and the other girls' mother scolded the both of them for playing with each other. Later on she realized that it was because of Yumi's financial/social class. She was third class. The other family was first class. Although Yumi never liked to dwell, she figured things happened for a reason, and that it just wasn't meant to be. Even if it was just a five year old girl at the playground.

As Yumi continued walking she noticed something very strange that made her question her eyesight right on the spot. She saw a woman with long, raven hair leaning on the edge of the ship's railing.

_Are my eyes deceiving me? _Yumi wondered. _Why would a lady such as herself possibly have business at this side of the ship? _Yumi questioned herself. She was so lost in wonder that she almost missed the woman swing one leg over the railing, and then the other leg. As soon as that sunk into Yumi's mind, she quickly put one and one together. _Oh Heaven's no, this woman is trying to commit suicide! _She finally registered. Before the woman could make any sudden movements, Yumi quickly spoke up.

"Excuse me Miss! I don't think you want to do that." Yumi spoke out, knowing very well that she would have to pick her next few words very wisely, for they would either save or end this stranger's life.

_***Okay, I know I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger. I will update very soon! Thank you very much for all the support! Please review and let me know your feedback. They make me smile (: ***_


End file.
